How Does Dessert Sound?
by MoreLikeFannibalAmirite
Summary: Will walks into Hannibal's office a changed man, intriguing the doctor. He endeavours to discover what brought about this change in Will and what it means for their little game.


Hi! This is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate any and all reviews/con-crit :) I'm Canadian so if you see some words spelled with "u" or "-re" instead of "-er", that's why. I don't own anything unfortunately :( Enjoy!

* * *

Will was in the waiting room slowly pacing until the door opened. In the doorway stood his friend, for a lack of a better word, Doctor Lecter. Friend seemed to be such an unfulfilling name for their relationship. Friends looked out for one another's best interest yet Will was certain that wasn't always the case between the two of them. Friends used each other as confidants, it could hardly be argued that Lecter used Will to unload his mind and discuss any problems. And still their relationship held them closer than friends. Will shared the darkest part of his psyche and Hannibal subtly encouraged it. Will knew that he was being manipulated, it had taken him longer to realize it though. He could normally read others without effort but with Hannibal, it took much more time to see. There was a pulling force between them, he could see that even Hannibal felt it. This pull was slow, having them orbit around each other, getting closer and closer. There was a new tension in their dance, Will noted with anticipation. He felt the tether holding them together was shrinking, drawing the conclusion that soon there will be a collision. Will turned to Hannibal with a gleam in his eyes. Today was the day these two predators collided.

"Please Will, come in. I hope you haven't been waiting too long. I was actually getting off the phone with Jack Crawford." Hannibal explained, moving aside to let Will enter the room. Will smiled and shook his head. "No, it wasn't too long but thank you. Now what does Jackie Boy want with me now?" Hannibal simply stared at Will. He was wearing a genuine smile, no more tension in his neck and shoulders either. He was walking around the office space with a new found confidence, and perhaps even some swagger in his hips, Hannibal noted. Quickly enough he recovered and closed the door.

"Will, is everything all right?" the good doctor asked. His tone was of concern with almost an imperceptible tinge of bemusement. The empath sat down with such a carefree attitude Hannibal felt himself nearly smiling at the scene. "Why do you ask, Doctor Lecter? Do I not look all right?" Will answered back. He was acting as his usual evasive self but with a different motive. Hannibal could see it in his eyes, something was rather different with Will today. This evasion wasn't paranoia fuelled or anxiety driven; it was coy and playful. If Hannibal didn't know better, he would describe it as flirtatious behaviour.

"You seem very relaxed. I can't say I've ever seen this side of you. Not to mention, giving your superior such a diminutive nickname." Will just reclined in his chair and tilted his head back. Hannibal gazed upon the outstretched column that Will was unknowingly providing. The doctor's eyes raked over the pale skin, suddenly wanting to nip and lick the empath's collarbone all the way up to his ear. Hannibal again was brought back to the room by Will clearing his throat with a smirk in his eyes. 'Perhaps not so unknowingly...' Hannibal thought.

"I suppose I am more relaxed. Actually, this is probably the most centred I've ever felt in my life. I feel calm and at ease I can finally look in the mirror and accept who I am." he explained. Will felt even more relieved talking about his epiphany and watching Hannibal's reaction. If Will wasn't aware of the situation, he'd describe those reactions as suspicion and disappointment. "And about Jack? I've decided that he is not my keeper. He's been continuously disregarding my health and wants, so I've decided to respond in kind."

Hannibal raised his brow. "Respond in kind, Will? How do you intend to follow through with that?" The empath smirked again, eyes glancing to the phone on the desk. "What did Jack call about, Dr. Lecter?" Hannibal pursed his lips lightly. He usually enjoyed throwing Will into precarious situations and seeing where the chips may fall. He was innately curious but he was now holding back his piece of information for some reason. He had the distinct feeling that Will already knew what Jack had called about. His curiosity finally won out.

"He called to inform me that there had been a murder and attempted to convince me to skip your session this evening to see the crime scene. I advised him it could wait until after our session. We have been making remarkable progress, as I'm witnessing right now." Hannibal saw Will's body language change with the word 'murder'. He felt a coil of energy emanating from the younger man. Hannibal now threw away any of the reservations he had about this newly confident Will out the window. He smiled at Will and asked, "But as much as I'd like to explore this breakthrough of yours, I get the impression you would you like to take a field trip of sorts?" Will nodded, standing up and putting on his jacket. "Your car or mine?"

* * *

For the first time in years, Hannibal felt truly excited driving to the crime scene after the fact, and especially for one that wasn't even his. He let Will drive so he could have more of an opportunity to observe the empath. He couldn't have predicted this behaviour from the agent. The man he spoke to only a week ago was very fragile, closer tot he edge than ever before, including his bout with encephalitis. Hannibal was slightly concerned for his well-being, Will was the most stimulating person to enter his life in years. He wasn't looking forward to the day their 'friendship' ended, however that could happen. This Will was even more interesting, overtly confident willing to make engage in banter and initiating eye contact. Hannibal felt himself being drawn in by this new enigma of Will Graham.

"We're here now." said Will in a sing song tone. Hannibal had never seen Will so eager to see a crime scene and be forced into the killer's skin. They exited the vehicle and walked up to the mansion. Will was practically vibrating with anticipation as they approached Jack and the team. Hannibal was on the cusp of saying something to his companion when Jack looked up and saw the pair. Will dropped his head and the vibrations stopped instantaneously. He put on his glasses and the tension in his shoulders returned. Had he not witnessed the transformation, Hannibal wouldn't have suspected anything abnormal about Will's behaviour. Hannibal couldn't wait to see what was about to happen. His curiosity was piqued and when it came to Will, it was insatiable. They walked up to Jack, who seemed particularly agitated this evening. "Will, Dr. Lecter, so glad you could make it." he stated gruffly.

"We think it was the Chesapeake Ripper." Hannibal's brow raised slightly. He hadn't gone hunting in months and he made sure not to leave a presentation at this last kill. Will wasn't in the frame of mind yet to appreciate his art. Hannibal began to think of ways to filet and stuff this new copycat while Will lifted his head and removed his glasses. He looked directly at Jack, making eye contact, stating "Well I think I'll be the judge of that, don't you think?" Jack looked slightly stunned at Will, then Hannibal. The eye contact initiated by Will unsurprisingly unnerved him. The tone of Will's voice also showed confusion on Jack's face. He wasn't used to Will confronting him. The agent's eyes narrowed as he ushered the two men towards the crime scene.

"The victim is George Sherman, forty-five. He was a restauranteur and head chef at Gastronomique , one of the more exclusive spots in the city." Jack explained as he opened the door to the kitchen. There, displayed on a state of the art kitchen, was Mr. Sherman. Or what was left of him at least. The room opened into the dining room where Mr. Sherman was served on the table. The table was immaculately set, with multiple organs on plates as if mimicking dinner courses. Hannibal noted the heart was in a little bowl with whipped cream and chocolate drizzled on top. It was easily one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

"Where is the corpse?" Will asked. "I only see the internal organs here." Jack sighed and pointed outside, "They found the rest of the victim in the garbage, like a carcass." Hannibal nodded silently, agreeing with the killer's sentiment. George Sherman was actually on his list of to-kills. The food and service Hannibal received at his restaurant a few months ago was lacking and rude. When Hannibal made an attempt to correct his order, receiving the wrong entree, Sherman emerged and proceeded to tell him that he should be grateful with what was in front of him. He immediately moved to the top of his grocery list in the coming weeks. And yet now here he was, served more beautifully than Hannibal believed he deserved in death. Someone had beaten him to the punch. He could see enough similarities that justified calling Will in but even a plebeian agent such as Jack Crawford should know by now his style. It was almost offensive, in Hannibal's opinion. Hannibal watched Will as he overlooked the crime scene and he immediately noted that he hadn't yet asked for the other agents to leave the room. The young profiler walked around the room stopping at the head of the table directly across from Hannibal. Hannibal could see in Will's eyes that he already knew everything about this scene. It was curious, they had only been here a few minutes and Will hadn't yet taken the time to close his eyes and become the perpetrator. 'Perhaps his new confidence gave him the ability to see things more quickly but then what the cause of the confidence?' Hannibal glanced up at Will who had a knowing smile in his eyes. No one but Hannibal could see the slight drop in the mask Will was wearing. He was about to speak when Jack rounded on Will.

"So Will, is it the Ripper or not?" Will didn't look away from Hannibal when he answered Jack. "No, it's not. There are some similarities but they are superficial." Jack's blood pressure visibly rose. "What do you mean 'superficial'. This is gruesome and tasteless!" Will shook his head, "Actually, it is quite tasteful. The killer is creating an homage. He saw this man as unfit for the position and status that he held. He must have wronged the killer or someone close to the killer. This has tinges of vengeance and retribution." The empath finally closed his eyes and felt the amber pendulum sway. His face drained of tension and neuroses as he began his profile.

"I know this man or at least know of him. He has wronged someone I feel close to, or that I want to be closer to. This is my opportunity to come out so to speak. I want someone's attention and affection, this is the best way possible. I entered silently during the day, waiting until he arrived home. I came up behind him and rendered him unconscious. I brought him to his sanctuary and waited until he awoke. I butchered him while he watched his own blood flow in his counters, his altar. I remove his organs and discard his carcass, like a bird during the holidays. This shows my derision and proves to my intended that I am serious with my intentions. I set the table and place the organs in an arrangement. I lit the candles and set out the dessert at last." He opened his eyes and saw Hannibal, a look of realization gracing his face. "This is my design." Will finished, leaving no room for doubt in Hannibal's mind that Will killed this man. Will killed this man and he killed him for Hannibal. The doctor could not believe his good fortune. The only misfortune was that Hannibal could not enjoy, edibly, the fruits of Will's labour.

"So you're tell me, this isn't the Chesapeake Ripper but someone openly flirting with him?" Jack asked disbelievingly. "Yes, this is him courting the Ripper, he's demonstrating that he feels the same way about people and is willing to stand up for his...honour, so to speak. He's saying he's worthy now, that he can provide for the Ripper...in multiple ways." Hannibal's pulse rose slightly at the implications Will was making. At some point, Will discovered who he was, kept it to himself and to show his devotion to keeping that secret, he killed a man Hannibal mentioned in passing. Hannibal looked to the trussed up heart then to Will. "And the heart?" Hannibal asked, "What does the heart tell you?" He waited with baited breath as Will put his glasses back on, into the former persona of himself.

"The heart? It's obvious, the killer dressed it up to be enticing and sweet. He wants the Ripper to devour his heart." Hannibal gasped lightly. He couldn't believe his ears. He thought Will may have harboured some feelings for him, of their exact nature he was unsure. Now he had no doubts. "Your new killer admirer is quite the romantic" Will continued, "I imagine you'll find these love notes even after the Ripper acknowledges and/or accepts this confession." Jack looked confused and angry. "What makes you think that the Ripper will his accept his...affections? Wouldn't this put more heat on the Ripper?" Hannibal fought the urge to roll his eyes. This man truly had no place at the head of any elite unit at the FBI. Of course, Hannibal would accept this, it was Will after all. Even if it wasn't Will, Hannibal would have taken care of it, like he did with Tobias Budge. Will, on the other hand, did not have the discipline of Hannibal and sassed Jack, explaining almost exactly Hannibal's thought process. Everyone's eyes grew wide in shock, Jack's with indignation and Hannibal decided it was time to step in. He could see Will's mask slipping, so unused to needing to wear one, the control was waning.

"Please Jack," said Hannibal, "I think that is enough for now. I must protest anymore of Will's session being monopolized by his work, even more so than usual." He stared at Jack, making no mistake that this little field trip was now over and that he'd be taking Will home. To Hannibal's home more specifically. He and Will had much to discuss. Jack paused for a moment, glancing at a newly-defiant Will. He nodded his head and moved out of the doorway. Hannibal caught the smirk in Will's eyes as they walked out of the house. They entered the vehicle with a heavy, presumptuous air between them. "So Hannibal," Will said as he started the car, "your place or mine?"

* * *

They pulled up to Hannibal's home in a quiet flurry of anticipation. The doctor guided Will to his study and left to retrieve some scotch. Will looked around taking in the sumptuous aesthetic. Rich draperies lined the windows, opposite a magnificent library sunken into the wall. Hannibal soon returned pouring the amber liquid into cut crystal tumblers and handing one to Will. Hannibal moved his arm, gesturing to Will to have a seat. He waited for the profiler to sit before making his first move. They sat across from each other, not dissimilar to their "sessions". Hannibal watched as Will removed his glasses and emerged as the man who entered his office at seven-thirty. "Well Will, it would seem you've been keeping something from me." the doctor began, enjoying the look of mirth in his counterpart's face. "Me? I've been keeping something? Is that not the pot calling the kettle black Doctor Lecter?" Hannibal smiled enjoying this new banter. He always knew there was more to Will than the neuroses he tried suppressing.

"Very well, we both appear to hiding ourselves in the shadows. Yet it would also appear that you've thrown back the curtain on both of our 'person-suits', to use the words of another. What can be said about that?" Will smiled and took a sip of his drink."I think it can be said we were made for one another in a sense. You've been using me to see your ends met, just as I have been using you to meet mine." Hannibal raised his brow and asked, "What ends were those, Will?"

"Someone who not only validated my _extracurricular_ desires but encouraged them. Don't be coy, Doctor Lecter. Once I discovered who you truly were, I replayed all of our conversations. At first I was disgusted I will admit" said Will, pausing for more scotch. "Why were you disgusted?" Hannibal demanded quickly. He was so intrigued by this conversation, he let the pretence of stoicism fly out he window. "I was disgusted because I hadn't figured it out sooner. I was so focused on repressing my nature I couldn't see yours. That if I hadn't, my journey of self-acceptance could have started much sooner." The doctor leaned forward, staring into Will's eyes. "How did you discover me? I must say I had hoped you would at some point. My opinion of you would have dropped immensely if you hadn't." Will mimicked Hannibal, leaning on his forearms and thighs. "It was after the case two months ago, when the deputy curator of the art museum was murdered. The way his body was displayed was identical to a piece he was known for having to have loathed. When I came to your office for my next session to discuss the case, you said in passing it was rather poetic. I walked around and found multiple books on the artist in your office library. For whatever reason after that, everything fell into place and I backtracked from there. Your work is..." he trailed off, looking for the word he needed.

"Indictable?" Hannibal supplied, half-seriously. He truly wasn't certain where Will was going with his display from earlier. He had no qualms about killing other killers but Will, being FBI aside, was different. He wasn't sure if he even could get away with killing Will, they were too close.

"Indictable? Oh no, exquisite is more like it." the empath laughed. "Your work is art itself, belongs in a real museum, not the joke of one created by Jack a few years ago." Hannibal felt flattered with Will clearly stroking his ego but was compelled to move onto the evening's main event. "And so, you discovered who I am. How did that culminate into the display earlier this evening?" he asked.

"After I figured it out, I realized that you've been nodding me in the direction of my true nature all along. I've been fighting my nature for so long, knowing no one would understand or condone my behaviour. Ever since my first murder." Hannibal's mask finally dropped completely and he gaped at Will. "So this was not your first kill?"

"No, in high school, there was a football player who took an interest in me. Beat me up, name calling and the like; he was gay and couldn't handle it, so he took his anger out on me. One day I had enough, decided to fight back. Deep down I think I always meant to kill him though. He cornered me in the locker room and I slammed his head into an open locker, made it look like he slipped after taking a shower. I still can't believe no one ever questioned the circumstances." Hannibal sat back in his chair, imagining a young Will, murder in his eyes and heart. "I saw how people reacted to his death and realized that no one else could understand how I felt."

"How did you feel after your first kill, Will?" Hannibal asked utterly enthralled. There's no way this could be an elaborate trap. "I felt powerful, god-like. It was under their noses the entire time but no one could see it. That's when my 'neuroses' manifested. If I wasn't around people, they couldn't tempt me into killing them. But then you came along and showed me exactly who I am supposed to be. An artist, a master like you." Will finished his drink, rose to refill it and turned to Hannibal. "As for tonight, you mentioned the chef in passing last month and I could hear the contempt in your voice. I thought it would be the perfect way to 'come out' so to speak." Hannibal couldn't take his eyes off of Will, this new creature in his study. He walked with a smooth gait, a suave sway in his hips, demanding Hannibal's full attention. 'As if you didn't already have it.' Hannibal thought smugly. "Using your own words Will, is this also your coming out to me? I had thought your proclivities lay with Alana or perhaps even Beverly." At this point, Hannibal knew the answer, he just wanted to hear Will talk more about himself. He was becoming addicted to the self-assured nature of Will's voice and body language.

"Again, that was part of my 'person-suit'. Fulfilling expectations as they presented themselves to me. As I mentioned to you when we first met, my thoughts are not often tasty to the general populace." he finished with a smug grin gracing his face. "Your feast tonight looked exceptionally delicious tonight. It's a pity we couldn't have shared in that meal together." Hannibal admitted, imagination running wild with the notion of Will's new found acceptance of his own imagination. The doctor dreamed to know what Will's mind now thought to be tasty. "Don't worry Dr. Lecter, I'm certain we'll have plenty of opportunities to feast together in the future. There may even be dessert involved, if you're so inclined." Will suggested rakishly, giving Hannibal a long once-over. Hannibal's expression changed from attentive to aroused in a near-instant. "I have been known to enjoy dessert on occasions. Usually on the most special of occasions."

"Does this meet your standard Dr. Lecter?" Will asked, slowly approaching Hannibal. Hannibal say back in his chair watching Will stalk towards him like the predator he was. Hannibal could feel the heat rising in the room, tasting the tension in the air. Will stopped in front of Hannibal, setting his glass down on the side table. Hannibal saw Will's eyes for what felt like the first time. They were alive, dancing with lust, greed and desire. He could see now everything that Will was, as masterpiece he took slight credit in creating. He set Will free from the binds of expectation. Will moved onto Hannibal's lap, kneeling around his thighs. He shuffled up and Hannibal had to tilt his head to look at Will for the first time. He felt the power play and enjoyed it, although he could feel the power would soon shift to him. Hannibal knew they were almost finished their dance. He knew Will still needed a little assurance of Hannibal's intentions. After all, Will literally served him his heart on a platter. Well, not his heart but the sentiment was the same.

"Dr. Lecter..."

"Please, Will, at this point I believe you have the right to call me 'Hannibal'." Hannibal breathed softly, smiling. Will exhaled, laughing through his nose. "All right Hannibal, I need you to tell me, I need to hear it. Are you the Chesapeake Ripper?". He gazed up at Will, making the biggest decision of his life. "Yes, I am. I murder people and eat them. I serve them to all my guests. You're the only person who has figured it out and is alive to tell it. Others have stumbled upon it but you're the only one I've ever admitted it to." Will exhaled again, this time with relief. He dropped his forehead to Hannibal's and stayed there for a moment.

"And my display earlier this evening?" he asked, a bit of the old, insecure Will emerging. "I know you accept the aesthetic but what of the sentiment? Do you wish to pursue this beyond...whatever it is we have now?" He waited with baited breath, only now the possibility of Hannibal rejecting his overture creeping into his mind. He realized that Hannibal still hadn't answered and quickly moved to get up off the chair. Hannibal moved his hands to Will's hips and pushed him back down. He then moved a hand to Will's face, cupping his cheek and looking eye to eye.

"Will, I had never intended our relationship to reach the point it has. I honestly didn't think it was ever a possibility. But your display tonight...I'm willing to do anything with you at this point." he confessed never leaving Will's face. Will closed his eyes and smiled with relief. The doctor dropped his hand and placed both of them on Will's thighs. His hands splayed over the denim with his thumbs dipping to the inner seams and applying pressure. The empath opened his eyes and the fire had returned. The room filled with tension in an instant again. Will's breathing picked up regaining control of the situation. He leaned down to Hannibal's ear and traced the shell of the doctor's ear with his nose, whispering softly, "How does that dessert sound now?"


End file.
